


Loki is a bunny [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart), Sarshi



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III, Crack, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, bunny!Loki, off key singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the can: Loki is a bunny, Darcy is bunny-sitting. Also, singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki is a bunny [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shichi's Tales of Sex and Doom (and Fluff and Randomness)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/429459) by [Sarshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi). 



Cover Art by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic/%5bAvengers%5d%20Loki%20is%20a%20bunny.mp3) | **Size:** 4.11MB | **Duration:** 4:27min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology ](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html) and finally crossposted. 
> 
> Sarshi took up the part of Darcy this time, since I don't know the soundtrack to Jesus Christ Superstar.


End file.
